Business are bussines
by Ms.MaryAliceBrandon
Summary: What happens when you put two companies fighting to be in the top and the cullen family? What if they are humans? presenting my newest addition to the cullen family and my second fanfiction! enjoy ;D
1. Meeting

EPOV

**EPOV**

We sat in silence in our office we were suppose to be waiting for our the heads of the _Twilight Co. _We were about to close or lose the best deal ever. Me, and my associates Alice, Rosalie, Isabella, and Gabriella were heads of the _Eclipse Co. _We were one of the leading companies in fashion and cars, the other company being the _Twilight Co. _We knew very well the heads, but they knew nothing of us. We decided to always keep our identities hidden until now. We had other companies sign with us but we are less experienced than the _Twilight Co. _As I sat thinking this thing Angela Webber our secretary call from the intercom

"Ms. Brown, the heads of the _Twilight Co._ are here"

"Thank you Angela, please let them in"

The door opened and in came the Greek gods we have been waiting to see for so long. We had our backs turn to them so they couldn't see us unless we turned.

"Please have a sit, before we begin"

I could sense their confusion as they heard my voice they obviously they expected a male voice. We turned around at exactly the same time and they gasped

"You?"


	2. Red hair and arrogant jerks

RPOV

**RPOV**

I watched as their faces grew to a perfect 'o' they obviously weren't expecting us to be the leads of the _Eclipse Co. _then out of the blue Gabriella started laughing. Gabriella or Gaby was the laid- back kind of person you get annoy with, but still loved. Everyone stared at her while her laugh stopped after a few giggles she was finally able to calm down. I elbowed her from my seat beside her.

"What?!" she exclaimed

"Way to kill a mood!" I hissed at her

"What? I only laughed because their faces looked funny" she said with a pout.

I sighed there is no way you can be mad at this girl for more than ten minutes. I looked over at guys and saw that the dark-haired one – Who's name I think is Christopher – was looking at Gabriella with a grin in his face. Gabriella noticed it too.

"May I help you?" she asked. Oh no. Gabriella is really laid back but she has a slight little attitude…

"Wha- no I'm sorry I was just curious"

"About…?"

"Is your hair natural?" Oh, oh bad mistake. Gabriella had a fierce red hair the color of blood and didn't like people suggesting it was unnatural. I knew she didn't like this guys too much, so this might be bad…

"Pardon me?" she was obviously holding her temper.

"Is – your – hair – natural?" he spoke to her as if she was 5. Suddenly Gabriella stood up so quick she send the chair against the wall. I stood up and put a hand in her shoulder.

"Calm down" I whispered.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN THIS…THIS _GENTLEMAN_ JUST OFFENDED ME?"

"Excuse me if I offended you but the color just doesn't seem natural. It's just so … red"

"Well this hair that is so _red _happens to be the color of my mother's hair!"

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THAT'S WHY I ASKED" he had stood up as well.

"DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM AT ME IN MY OWN OFFICE!!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK? I THINK YOU ARE A LITTLE TOO BUSY FOR MY LIKING"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME! I AM BETTER OFF LIKE THAT, BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE STUPID, ARROGANT _JERKS"_

Christopher took deep breaths and so did Gabriella.

"Apologize" Christopher practically order to Gabriella.

"For what?" Gabriella sincerely was curious.

"For calling me a jerk!"

"Sorry can't do!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate lying to people, especially if they are jerks like you!"

She stuck her tongue out and left the meeting room with a door slam.


	3. Gasp!

CPOV

**CPOV**

We were driving maniacally as my friends say we usually don't follow the traffic rules, but we never get traffic tickets or have a car accident. We – my colleges, Edward, Christopher, Jasper, and Emmett – are heads of Twilight Co. and we had a meeting with the heads of Eclipse Co. the only real competitors we had. We were riding in my Mercedes. Suddenly we were at the Eclipse Co. parking lot. We got down and were greeted by a man named Ben.

"Hello, welcome to Eclipse Co. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Mr. Carlisle Cullen and we are head of the Twilight Co. I believe we have an appointment?"

"Oh yes. Could you hold for a second?"

We nodded and Bed made a call we couldn't hear what he said but apparently he was announcing us.

"Take the elevator to the last floor where you will be greeted by Angela. She will take you to the meeting room. We did as he said and we were greeted by a girl we suppose was Angela took us to two big doors. She wordlessly went away. I pushed the door open. There in the room sat a long glass table, at the other side of the table sat 5 white rolling chairs. Very expensive looking. As expected. Then the chairs turn around and we couldn't help but gasp. I found my voice first.

"You?"


	4. Angels

EPOV

**EPOV**

There in front of us sat the 5 most beautiful angels I had ever seen. In the center sat who I think was the main lead a plaque sat in front of her. _Esme Brown. _**(A/N Inu-ru831 that's the answer to your question) **_Russia. _Eclipse Co. was known for its extension through out Europe and Asia as well as the U.S. I quickly scan the table there were 4 more after Esme. _Alice Brandon, Spain. Isabella Swan, Italy. _After it was Esme. _Rosalie Hale, China. Gabriella Smith, Japan. _I couldn't help but stare at the blond called Rosalie she was beautiful they were waiting their line's latest jeans and t-shirt each one with their style. I saw her whisper something to the red- hair one named Gabriella. Then Gabriella saw Christopher staring at her.

"May I help you?" she asked. Red-heads are said to have a temper.

"Wha- no I'm sorry I was just curious" he responded suddenly looking confused.

"About…?"

"Is your hair natural?" her hair was a deep red not really red, but a mixture of burgundy and red. Over all a very pretty color.

"Pardon me?" she was obviously holding her temper.

"Is – your – hair – natural?" he spoke to her as if she was 5. Suddenly Gabriella stood up so quick she send the chair against the wall. Rosalie stood up and put a hand in her shoulder.

"Calm down" she whispered.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN THIS…THIS _GENTLEMAN_ JUST OFFENDED ME?"

"Excuse me if I offended you but the color just doesn't seem natural. It's just so … red"

"Well this hair that is so _red _happens to be the color of my mother's hair!"

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THAT'S WHY I ASKED" Christopher had stood up as well.

"DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM AT ME IN MY OWN OFFICE!!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK? I THINK YOU ARE A LITTLE TOO BOOSY FOR MY LIKING"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME! I AM BETTER OFF LIKE THAT, BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE STUPID, ARROGANT _JERKS"_

Christopher took deep breaths and so did Gabriella.

"Apologize" Christopher snapped at Gabriella.

"For what?" she asked innocently

"For calling me a jerk!"

"Sorry can't do!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate lying to people, especially if they are jerks like you!"

She childishly stuck her tongue out and left the meeting room with a door slam.


	5. Hit bellow the belt

CPOV

**CPOV**

Did she just call me a jerk? Me? _The_ Christopher Winston? I quickly followed her, despite Edward's attempt to stop me. I quickly caught up with her I grab her arm and spun her around then her beautiful face struck me. Her emerald green eyes pierced me. Her fierce red hair shaped her face. Her face was that of an angel. Then her beautiful voiced reached me.

"Let go of my arm, or you'll regret it"

Her voice was soft and sweet like honey. The threat sounded even more menacing in her sweet voice. I smirked at her, the usual smirk that left girls speechless and with a dreamy look in their faces. Her response, however, confused me.

"I said let go of my arm!"

"What if I don't want to?" I whispered.

She responded by making contact between her knee and my _friend_. I cringed in pain and let go she gave me a smirk of her own and walked away. A walk that belonged in a runway. I caught up with her again.

"You know it's a shame that someone so pretty, has a temper and attitude like yours" I smiled.

"You know what's a _real _shame? That I have to work with someone as arrogant as you." She then gave me a smile of her own. "Now if you excuse me a have a lunch to go to."

With that she walked away leaving me very confused.


	6. My own personal angel

EPOV

**EPOV**

As soon as Christopher departed I followed. I tried to stop him but as always he ignored me. As I got out I saw him take a hold of Gabriella's arm I was about to go and stop him when I heard her voice.

"Let go of my arm, or you'll regret it"

Christopher didn't respond but I couldn't see his face.

"Let go of my arm!" she persisted. Then he responded.

"What if I don't?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. Was he flirting with her? Then I heard him whimper in pain. I chuckled she had hit bellow the belt. Literally. She then walked further away he caught up with her again. Still whimpering.

"You know it's a shame that someone so pretty, has a temper and attitude like yours" Yep, he was definitely flirting. Yet she didn't show the slight bit of attention.

"You know what's a _real _shame? That I have to work with someone as arrogant as you. Now if you excuse me a have a lunch to go to."

She left leaving a very perplexed Christopher behind. Then I heard a musical laugh behind me. I turned and there stood my own personal angel. She had warm, brown hair, and deep brown eyes. I was mesmerized. She looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Edward Masen," she extended he right arm forward, "I'm Isabella Swan, nice to met you."

"Nice to meet you too." I took her hand.

I was smitten never in my life had I met someone so beautiful. I had always had a preference for brunets but I think I wouldn't have cared if she was blond… ok maybe I would but that's not he point. Then out of the blue the pixie- like girl named Alice called her.

"Bella, we have to go Gabriella is waiting for us in the car. Let's go!" she smiled apologetic and said good-bye. She then followed Alice.

"Well," we turned to Carlisle, "I guess the meeting is postponed then."

Esme smiled warmly.

"Can you guys come back tomorrow?"

Just then Chris came into the room.

"Will Gabriella come?" he said in a pained voice. I tried to hide a smile and didn't succeed

"Of course she will!" said Esme sounding offended by the very question. Suddenly Christopher grinned.

"Then count me in"


	7. Players

APOV

**APOV**

"Seriously Bella what were you thinking!" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't." Bella mumbled while blushing. God, that girl is soooo innocent. I swear!

"So she was flirting with Edward Masen?" asked Rose in disbelief.

"Which on is Edward anyway?" asked Gaby.

"The bronzed hair one, with eyes like yours" said Bella in a dreamy voice.

"Oh" responded Gaby.

"Bella," is said in a frustrated tone, "you're not suppose to fall for them, ok? They are players. _Players_! For Pete's sake! How can someone like you, so soft and innocent, recover when he leaves you? You'll be broken for months! Hell! Years! You can't fall for him, okay? We all agreed that we weren't going to fall for them, that's why we had to stare at their pictures for weeks! So we wouldn't be caught off guard!" I took a deep breath.

"Christopher was flirting with Gaby! I don't see you screaming at _her_!"

Gaby lazily put her magazine down.

"That's because I didn't flirt back" she answered coolly. She yawned.

"Yeah," Bella laughed, "I did say _you hit him below the belt._ Literally." She laughed harder now and Gaby joined too. Then they told us the whole story. At the end we were all laughing then Esme stopped the car.

"We are here girls!" we all started climbing down her Cadillac. Then we froze there in the _Bella Italia_'s parking lot was parked a black Mercedes.

We all groaned in unison.


	8. Promise

GPOV

**GPOV**

We entered the restaurant silently. The hostess was walking _them_ to their table. I was pretty sure she never walked us to _our_ table. Then she came back and smiled. Not so warmly may I add.

"Hello and welcome. How may I be of your service today?"

"A table for 5, please?" Bella responded. I remember this was Bella's favorite restaurant.

She walked us to a table that was right in beside of _their_ table. Much reluctantly I might add. Luckily they didn't notice us. I tried to hide my laugh as she unsuccessfully tried to get their attention. Sadly enough I didn't succeed and _he _turn to look at me. As soon as he caught sight of me, a grin stretched across his face. I glared at him with as much passion that I could muster. That only made him chuckle. I childishly stuck my tongue out and turn my face away from him. I was sure the whole restaurant could hear him laughing now. I got annoyed. Edward – or at least I think it was him – follow his gaze and noticed us. He was particularly looking at Bella. Bella noticed this and blushed, he smiled at her. I stood up before she became 'dazzled' by him.

"Bella let's go to the bathroom."

She nodded wordlessly. She stood up as well. We had to walk in front of them so I walked without meeting their gaze. I expected Bella to do the same, and she tried but Bella being Bella tripped over her own feet. Edward stood up but I turn to glare at him before he even got close to her. I helped her get up. She was blushing as was expected. Then Edward smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Could tell Bella was about to respond nicely and fall for him right there so I quickly reacted.

"I don't see how that's your problem?" I said glaring he seem to be taken by surprise, I turn to look at Bella "Bella, get up I wouldn't like my cousin Jacob killing me for letting his girlfriend getting hurt."

Before Bella could ruin the lie I had just made up, Alice helped me.

"OMG, Gabriella you just reminded me we were suppose to meet them for lunch. What kind of girlfriends are we? We just leave our boyfriends waiting for us? Hurry! We have to hurry!"

I quickly grabbed Bella and we ran out of the restaurant all 5 of us. Bella looked confused. I turn to glare at her.

"You almost destroyed the whole thing Bella," I said harshly "You have to control your emotions Bella. We have studied 2 years of acting! Please, just act cold towards him! Do it for us Bella. For us, your friends and sisters!"

Bella was crying before I even finished I quickly hugged her. Alice, Rose, and  
Esme followed my example.

"Please Bella; we don't want to see you get hurt! Please promise us."

"I – I pro-promi-mise." She was sobbing hard now. We got into the car and drove away before they saw us.


	9. Emmett has a brain?

JPOV

**JPOV**

We stared as they left I still couldn't believe what I had just heard! I think all of us froze as those words left my angel's lips. _What kind of girlfriends are we? We just leave our boyfriends waiting for us?_ They had boyfriends; well I guess I should have known someone as beautiful as they aren't walking around single. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Alice. She was one of those people who were always happy and loud and I liked that. I still can't take her image of my mind. I sighed. Emmett turned to look at me disappointment clearly in his face.

"I know, it's frustrating isn't? The only girls beautiful enough, and only ones who aren't drooling at us or trying to get laid by us all the time, are taken." He sighed too.

All of us nodded.

"And I really liked this one," complained Christopher, "she had the whole package: she was beautiful and fierce."

"And she was a red-head. Don't forget the hair" added Emmett and we all laughed. Then we all sighed again. Suddenly Emmett brightened up.

"But, just because they are taken doesn't mean we can win them."

We all stared at him.

"You know Emmett," I said with a laugh, "sometimes I think you do have a brain."

We all laughed together.


	10. I want to eat

BPOV

**BPOV**

Ok, so I made them that promise so know I have to stick to it… right? I stayed up all night and was ready. I would face Edward Cullen without a blush insight. I put on the suit Alice had chosen for me. It was a long sleeved suit jacket inside that there was a blue tube top. I was also wearing a white skirt it hugged my waist and butt, but after it was all loosed up, the skirt reached above the knee. Alice had given all of us a manicure and a pedicure the night before, so my nails and toe nails were painted blue like my tube top. Alice thought of everything. So Alice gave me a 5 inched heeled, stiletto, pair of shoes in short a deathtrap – although it did make my legs look longer – my shoes were silver just like my jewelry and hair clip. My hair was in a half-up do, the rest of my hair was curled gently down my back. My make-up was a work of art as usual. It was beautiful, yet still simple. I took a last look at me in the mirror and left the bathroom when I arrived to the meeting room, I noticed everyone was wearing the same suit except with different colors, Alice had a canary yellow, and Rosalie had blood red. Esme had a lilac purple and Gabriella had an emerald green that matched her eyes. I think Alice wanted all of us to match because we all had a half-up do. Alice was wearing the rest of her hair waved like mine; while Gabriella and Rosalie had theirs straighten. Esme – being the main head – had hers in a blowout. We were 30 minutes earlier; it was 9:30 AM. We had to wake up at 8 AM. Gabriella had tried to convince Esme that we should come an hour later at least, but Esme just shook her head. Since we all liked in the same house she had no other but to wake up at 8 – although she still manage to sleep 30 minutes late – we hadn't had breakfast but that was fine with most of us, Gabriella however was a different story.

"Esme! Why did I have to wake up so early and miss breakfast to see those jerks?"

She was mad; you see Gabriella was not one of those girls that had diets, and woke up extra early to do their hair and make-up. She was the opposite; she loved to eat and to sleep late. She ate almost as much as Jacob and his friends, she however never gain a pound and had a figure that anyone would kill for. She wasn't fat, but wasn't as skinny as those bulimic models you are used to seeing in magazines. She had curves to kill for. I stop thinking about her and looked for her in the room. She had a very sad face. The face she put when she wanted something to eat.

"Esme! Me is hungry!" Gabriella talked like this when she wanted something. It sounded so cute! I always gave her what she wanted when she used talked to me like that and gave me her cute puppy eyes. Esme knew this trick so she looked away.

"No."

Gabriella sighed and pouted and was glaring at the door. Alice was reading a fashion magazine while Rosalie was looking at her reflection. Esme was looking at the statistics charts. I sat next to Gabriella and tried to calm her down.

"Gaby, please don't be sad. If it makes you happy I'll take you to breakfast afterwards and you can have whatever you want to eat."

"But I want to eat now."

"I know, how about this? Just don't insult anyone in this room so we can leave faster."

"But what if they insult me first?"

"Hold your temper and then after we eat you can make them pay afterwards. I'm pretty sure he will try to annoy you again so just stay quite and don't talk at all. If you do I'm pretty sure you'll end up hitting him again"

"Ok," she smiled "you know that I love you right?"

"And who doesn't?" we laughed together when there was a knock in the door. We took our seats and Esme spoke.

"Come in."


	11. Bagel

CPOV

**CPOV**

So we arrive to the meeting and I notice my angel its awfully quite. She was glaring at the table. I smiled she was so cute. I took out my breakfast. Yes Carlisle has tried to take that habit away from me but I did it anyways. I was starting to munch in half the bagel. I really wasn't that hungry. Then I notice her eyes on me. She then turned to Esme with a frustrated look of disbelief. Then Carlisle steeped in.

"If it bothers the young lady that my associate is eating in the meeting room he could go it outside." I quickly nodded I didn't want her to be angry.

"No it's not that is it?" everyone turn to look at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she looked at Isabella and closed it. She then turn to Carlisle and shook her head no. Then her green emerald eyes turned to me with a tortured look. Then I notice she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at my bagel. I laughed lightly and offered her the other half. Everyone was looking at us. She hesitated. She then turned to Isabella. Isabella just smiled. She then turned to Rosalie and Alice with a pleading look. Rosalie sighed. Alice just smiled and spoke to her.

"Are you really that hungry?" So I was right.

She just nodded. I sighed.

"Are you going to take it or not? I could just eat it you know." I was teasing her of course, but she thought I was being arrogant! She turned to me with an angry glare and crossed her arms, closed her eyes and turned away her face away from me.

"Oh, come on! I was just kidding! You can have it!" she still didn't look at me. So I tried again.

"Eat it now, before it gets cold!" She opened her eyes and looked at me. She hesitated again. So I pushed a little more.

"Ok, I beg you to eat half my bagel! Please! For me?" I asked hopeful. She raised a delicate eyebrow. I smiled sheepishly. She grabbed a green pen and a piece of paper. She wrote something on it and gave it to me. Then she grabbed the bagel. I stared at her in disbelief. She had done it for me! She seemed to have read my mind, and she laughed. She then pointed to the piece of paper in my hands.

I didn't do it for you. I did it for the bagel and my stomach. Capisci? **(Italian for "understand?")**

I laughed. I could see the taunting in her yes and smiled. She then took a bite of the bagel and turned away. I smiled to myself. I had found her weakness.


	12. Emmett quite?

EPOV

**EPOV**

I was still looking at Isabella who was smiling at Gabriella. She then turned and her eyes locked with mine, I smiled at her, she turned her eyes cold on me and looked away. I felt pain soot through my system. Had I insulted her in anyway? After the meeting was over I was making my way to her seat. Gabriella got to Isabella before I even stepped close. She was pulling her towards the door but Isabella wouldn't budge. Gabriella started making frantic hand movements and Isabella laughed.

"You can talk now, you know."

"Thank god! This was the longest meeting ever. Now you made a promise so let's go."

"But you ate half a bagel."

"Yes, but it was _half_ the bagel, and I'm still hungry."

"Ugh! Alright let's go!"

"That's the spirit"

All of us laughed as Gabriella pushed Isabella towards the door. I saw as Emmett got close to talk to Rosalie. Before he even said a word her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi baby! How are you? I know I miss you too. When, tonight? The bonfire? At 8? Alright we'll be there. Ok, love you. Bye!"

Emmett stood there looking like a kid whose ice cream had fallen to the floor. He turned around and marched past me we all followed soon. When I got to the car Emmett was really quite and staring straight ahead. I placed a hand in his shoulder and smiled a reassuring smile. He returned half-heartedly. After a minute he returned a full blow grin and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ok, so Emmett might have a brain after all.


	13. Karma

APOV

**APOV**

After we all ate we went to our house. The bonfire was a lie a plan so flawless it caused a great achievement. Rosalie didn't look to happy though.

"I don't know I feel very guilty, and karma IS a bitch."

"Everything will be alright" I assured her.

How wrong I was.

We were all walking toward the parking lot when a black van pull in front of us 5 very big men all dressed in black and mask on dumped us into the van before we even had a chance to scream. Before I was pushed into the van I saw the scared astonished face of Jasper Whitlock.

Then everything went black.


	14. Unexpected visitors

EPOV

**EPOV**

Ok, so I was panicking. There were 5 huge guy dressed in black, and in mask getting us into their van. We tried to scream but apparently the van was soundproof or something because the man started laughing. Then one of them took their mask of and I gasped.

"Quil?"

"Yeah."

And then all of them took their masks of and there where the faces of Jacob, Seth, Quil, Sam, and Paul.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

They rolled their eyes.

"Calm down Esme, we thought that since you guys are too busy to visit us down in La Push we should come and kidnap you guys for a day. Katie, Laura, Claire, Emily, and Leah want to see you guys."

"So you come all the way to Seattle so you can drive us back to La Push?!" I was mad.

"Of course not!"

"Then?"

"We are staying at a hotel."

"Oh," they laughed at me.

"You wanted to talk to us?"

At this time Alice interrupted. "Yes, but we need to talk to your ladies first."

"Alright."

We arrived to the hotel and Alice was down in a flash.

_**Two hours later…**_

Alice had made a brilliant plan even I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	15. ReScheduling

**JPOV**

I was practically sprinting to the meeting room. After seeing my Alice getting kidnapped. They had called us telling us they were ok. As soon as I came into the room I noticed her bright smile. The moment I saw her smile I forgot all my worries. I returned the smile. We sat down, as the next 30 minutes passed as usual Esme and Carlisle discussing the pros and cons. Carlisle was now thinking of uniting the companies and have a 50 gain each side. Esme was about to say something when we heard voices arguing outside.

"Sir you can't go in. they're in the middle of a meeting." It was Angela

"You know who we are? We are VIP people, alright?" said a man's voice he sounded amused.

"Sir, I could get fired if I let you in!"

"No, you would get fired if you DON"T let me in!" said another voice.

Then someone came into the room. We stood up. There stood 5 man dressed in casual suits. They were smiling, not towards us, but toward the girls. I heard Alice gasp.

"Quil?" said Alice.

"Happy to see me I hope," said one of the strangers.

Then Alice practically ran towards him and hugged him. I froze who was this lucky stranger?

"OMG, when did you guys come back?" Alice was happy to see them I frowned.

"Well," said one of the other stranger, "We just landed about 2 hours ago. I had expected a greeting. You know having a beautiful girlfriend, I was kind of hopping she would come and hug me and say things like 'Seth welcome back how are you love,' or 'I missed you how have you been' you know the usual stuff a girlfriend is suppose to tell his boy-"

He was cut off mid-sentence Gabriella had jumped on him and was kissing him so fiercely. I heard Christopher _growl. _Then all of them started jumping on them and kissing them. We stared in confusion; I could feel Edward's disappointment, Emmett's confusion, Christopher's anger and Carlisle's sadness together with my disbelief. Who were they? We came into the room too. Why weren't we greeted like them? I saw how Esme composed her self and clear her throat. They started separating, all except Gabriella and the one called Seth. Then Alice whispered something and Gabriella muttered a sorry. They then started to introduce us.

"Sam this is the heads of the Twilight Co. our biggest competitor."

Sam smiled at us a mocking smile. Carlisle one of the most composed men I ever met just glared at him. That's right people Carlisle Cullen actually glared at somebody. Then he smiled a fake smile. Esme cleared her throat.

"This is Carlisle, Edward, Christopher, Jasper and Emmett." We stood there scowling somehow we couldn't keep our emotions to ourselves.

"This is Sam," she pointed at the man standing with her, "Jacob," she pointed at the man hugging Isabella, Edward glared at him. "Seth," she pointed at the man Gabriella was laughing with, Christopher growled again. "Quil," Alice was looking at his eyes and talking in hushed tones, I felt the urge to hit him and I was usually a calm person. "And Paul," Emmett was practically glaring daggers at the man; Rosalie was flipping her hair and flirting carelessly with him. Then Carlisle spoke in a harsh tone.

"Well I believe we were talking business. So let's get back to it." He sat and we followed his example. Then my angel spoke.

"Well, we weren't expecting this visit. So would you guys mind re-scheduling the meeting for tomorrow?" I slammed my fist into the table. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Excuse me miss," I said I was very angry and couldn't control myself, "but we just can't go re-scheduling this meeting everyday. If you guys can't even have a business meeting without re-scheduling every time you please to, how do you want us to trust you guys with a company?" I was mad and so were my brothers we all stood up. They seemed surprise at our reaction.

"Well Ms. Brown," said Carlisle, "it seems we can do business together. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." He didn't even spare her a look, "Good afternoon to you." And with that we left the office.


	16. Madness

**IPOV**

We stared at the door for the next 15 minutes frozen in place. This could not be happening.

"Alice don't you think we went a little over board?" I asked my voice was flat.

Alice just nodded. Rosalie looked kind of mad. Of course she and Gabriella were the ones that handle the profit part of the company they were the one who knew the _real _lost. I turned to Gabriella as expected she was frozen in place anger visible in her eyes. Then Rosalie, out of nowhere, started ripping paper into half and throwing stuff against the wall. Gabriella was as mad as her then she got into her knees and started screaming.

"God! Do you know what just walked out that door?" She asked. Yup she was mad.

"Probably, about 2 million dollar the _deal. _ Imagine the profit?" Gabriella was shrieking.

Paul was slowly walking out of the office. Then Alice was up in a minute

"We need to think about this."

Then we all sat. The guys left and we started talking statistics this time. We had to get the deal back


	17. Deal

**EPOV**

We were in _our _meeting room this time they had schedule and appointment with us. Rosalie was smiling at me this time. Yes Emmett you did it! They started business right away.

"As you can see our customers have increased the demand in Paris and Milan where our CEO, Bella, will take care of everything. Of course, we will need a new line of clothing. Especially coats since the winter is approaching. We have already schedule the Hotel Principe Di Savoia to organize the press conference and the runway show. If we were to unite the companies the runway show will be even more important and the buyers will, of course be surprise. As you can see in the chart," she changed the picture and a chart came up, "the profits will go up noticeably. We have a profit of 50% each. If you notice this profit is even greater than the normal profit you receive. Your company might be all across the country, but don't forget ours extend all the way to Europe and Asia." Then she sat down and Gabriella stood up.

"As Rose just explained the marketing will go up in the clothing part in Paris and Milan, but don't forget that we also have the cars industry in Japan." Again with the PowerPoint? This was going to give me a serious headache. "We have to give our customers what they want. Cars and clothes. We have to get the European places first then we get America." She had such a spirit for this Carlisle then smiled.

"Ladies, it looks like we have a deal."


End file.
